Lembranças de Payon
by Dio Lancaster
Summary: Sirius, filho de um grande arqueiro da vila de Payon, está prestes á prestar o exame de admissão na guilda dos arqueiros. Pressionado pela ansiedade e pela confiança excessiva que seu pai, Monrad, tem nele, Sirius não está tão seguro em relação ao exame.
1. Orgulho

Capítulo 1 : Orgulho

- Ganhei mais uma vez! – Bradou Kerol.

- Novidade... – Disse Sirius – Eu deixei você ganhar dessa vez.

- Deixou nada! Já é a vigésima vez que eu acerto na mosca, e você mal consegue colocar uma flecha no arco.

Sirius, aborrecido, jogou o arco no chão, e, com a cabeça baixa, começou o caminho de volta para sua casa.

Sirius, um garoto não mais alto do que os outros garotos da sua classe, nem mais inteligente do que seus pais o idealizavam, morava em Payon desde que havia nascido. Pertencente á uma família antiga de Payon, conhecida por sua linhagem afiada de homens, que, seguindo a tradição hierárquica, se tornavam exímios caçadores. As mulheres por sua vez, se tornavam donas de casa, ou lecionavam na guilda dos arqueiros mirins, "Teoria e Aplicação Prática do Arco e Flecha", nome muito complicado, que Sirius tinha o hábito de chamar de "Como atirar um palito extremamente grande de madeira á uma distância extremamente grande"; tal guilda que servia como preparatório para o ingresso dos jovens na guilda dos arqueiros e, de lá, aperfeiçoarem mais ainda seus talentos.

O pai de Sirius, Monrad, atirador de elite veterano, havia conquistado o respeito da cidade, inclusive da própria família real de Payon, quando defendeu esta, ao lado de outros grandes atiradores do ataque de monstros liderados pelo urso Eddga. Acontecimento este, que foi quando se sucedeu a morte de sua mãe, Fovielle, seqüestrada pelo próprio Eddga, quando estava recuando da vila, por ver que não tinha chances contra a elite de Payon.

Com a tropa de ursos em retirada, Fovielle foi levada junta com eles, e, desde então, nunca mais foi vista. Sirius tinha apenas 2 anos nessa época, então quase não se lembra da mãe, mas nutria um sentimento especial por seus avós, com quem fora deixado no dia da invasão.

Atualmente, Sirius com 10 anos, morava com seu pai, numa casa próxima ao palácio da família nobre. Saía todos os dias de manhã para ter suas aula na guilda dos arqueiros mirins, onde se divertia muito com seus colegas, apesar de não ser muito bom com o arco e flecha. Na verdade, Sirius sempre ficava em último nas avaliações em grupo, não acertando algum outro coleguinha na cabeça, por sorte.

Porém, apesar de não ter sido abençoado com o dom natural da precisão aguçada, Sirius se enturmava muito bem com seus colegas, sendo querido por todos, até mesmo por seus professores, que fingiam ignorância diante de suas habilidades pobres no manejo do arco.

A guilda dos arqueiros mirins funcionava da seguinte forma : As classes eram divididas por idade, sendo cada uma representada por um elemento de flecha diferente. As crianças de cinco á sete anos eram da classe "Flecha de Madeira", as de sete até nove anos faziam parte da "Flecha de Ferro", e as crianças de dez anos compunham a classe "Flecha de Oridecon", sendo esta última, o último estágio de avaliação das crianças. Os exames de avaliação consistiam num exame escrito de dez questões, uma prova prática, que envolvia acertar alvos á diferentes distâncias, e um "Desafio Extra", que não era obrigatório, porém, se fosse completado, garantia ao aluno um ponto na média final.

- ACORDA FILHÃO ! ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA !

Sirius odiava que seu pai o acordasse com cutucões como se ele tivesse a maior disposição do mundo logo cedo.

- Oi pai... já acordei. – Disse Sirius, se contendo para não chingar seu pai.

- Hoje é o grande dia não é, filhão ? – Disse Monrad animado – Afinal, é hoje que meu filho vai entrar para a guilda dos arqueiros.

- Talvez sim ... – Sirius resmungou, ainda sonolento.

Ele levantou da cama e foi para a cozinha, tomar seu café da manhã : uma fatia de pão com geléia real e um copo leite de lunático.

- Como assim talvez ? Os homens da nossa família vem sendo arqueiros...

- Por séculos e séculos, sim pai, eu já sei a ladainha toda – Completou Sirius, mordendo um generoso pedaço do pedaço de pão e tomando um gole de leite para ajudar a descer.

- Mas não é só por isso que eu vou me tornar um arqueiro – Murmurou Sirius meio cabisbaixo – O senhor sabe que não sou tão bom atirando quanto o senhor.

Monrad, pulando da cadeira, foi correndo até o armário da cozinha e tirou de lá um ovo.

- Aqui está filho – Disse ele entregando o ovo ao filho.

Com o copo de leite ainda na mão, Sirius segurou o ovo, fitando-o por um momento. E então perguntou :

- O que é isso pai ? – Perguntando sarcasticamente.

- É um ovo ! – Respondeu o pai, tremendo de animação – E não é um ovo qualquer, é um ovo de Grand Peco ! Aquelas aves com penas coloridas que eu te mostrei outro dia no meu álbum de fotos.

Sirius se lembra muito bem daquele dia, seu pai mostrou-lhe um velho álbum de fotos, aonde Sirius se interessou por duas fotos : Uma de seu pai e sua mãe saindo da igreja de Prontera, logo após o matrimônio dos dois, e uma outra foto onde seu avô e seu pai aparecem, seu pai ainda criança, montados num Grand Peco colossal.

- Nossa família tem a tradição de apresentar um Grand Peco aos homens que vão prestar o exame de graduação na guilda dos arqueiros, dizem que dá sorte. – Disse Monrad – Eu vou fazer diferente com você, filho; vou te dar um ovo de Grand Peco de presente, e você vai cuidar dele até ele chocar e assim você vai poder acompanhar o seu Grand Peco crescer pouco á pouco.

- Puxa vida pai... muito obrigado mesmo ! – Disse Sirius abraçando seu pai com toda a força. – Prometo que vou cuidar muito bem do meu Grand Peco !

- Esse é o meu filhão ! – Disse o pai, esfregando carinhosamente o cabelo do filho. – Puxa vida, você já deve estar atrasado filho, ande logo senão você vai perder o horário de entrada.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e, deixando seu ovo de Grand Peco debaixo do travesseiro do seu quarto, pegou seu caderno e saiu em disparada em direção da guilda.


	2. Auto Estima

- Muito bem – O examinador consultou seu relógio de pulso – Podem começar.

A partir daquele momento estava valendo o tempo para a execução da prova escrita. E Sirius sabia que tinha exatamente uma hora para responder as dez questões. Concentrado na folha de papel em sua frente, fingiu ignorar sua preocupação e olhou em volta. Viu alguns de seus colegas rabiscando freneticamente o papel, e viu que outros coçavam a cabeça para ver se achavam a resposta mais adequada. Ele percebeu que Kerol, que sentava á sua frente, já havia respondia metade da prova e, conhecendo Kerol como ele conhecia, talvez seu amigo acertasse todas as questões.

Sirius se voltou então para a sua prova, encarando-a por um instante, pegou seu lápis e leu a primeira questão :

**Questão 1 – Cite 3 monstros que tem por característica principal, serem imóveis. Cite o elemento de tais monstros e a flecha adequada para ser usada em situação de batalha contra tais monstros.**

Sirius parou. Buscou em sua mente toda a teoria que havia aprendido nas apostilas da guilda, mas foi em vão. Lembrou-se que não tinha o hábito de estudar em casa e na escola raramente prestava atenção na explicação da professora. Gostava mesmo era de contar piadas e fazer seus amigos rirem, até a professora chamar a atenção de todos e mandar Sirius prestar mais atenção na sua explicação, que geralmente era extremamente entediante.

E então, se lembrou de uma tarde que passou com seus avós, na varanda da casa dos dois. Seu avô contando histórias de aventuras que viveu através de Midgard, disse que certa vez, andando pela floresta de Payon, foi atacado pelas costas por um poste com rosto de gente, que não se mexia, mas que porém, com seus enormes e finos braços de madeiras, conseguia alcançar longe, sendo possível apenas enfrentá-lo á uma certa distância.

"Pronto" – Pensou Sirius – "Já tenho um monstro que não se mexe, faltam dois e os elementos deles." Forçando o pensamento, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a lembrar de mais coisas, lembrou mais daquela tarde, onde o avô disse, balançando as mãos no ar, que quase congelou seus dedos quando havia acabado de derrotar o poste com cara de gente. Sirius deduziu que as flechas adequadas nessa situação seriam as de gelo, e que, portanto, o elemento do poste era Fogo.

Rabiscou isso na prova, decidindo deixar o resto da primeira questão para mais tarde. Leu, então, a segunda questão :

**Questão 2 – Cite qual a matéria prima mais famosa, usada na fabricação da flecha incorpórea.**

Essa Sirius sabia, pois quantas foram as vezes que ajudara seu pai na fabricação de flechas incorpóreas. Ele lembra de ter de contar quantas pedras de Emperium o pai tinha disponível, e calcular o quanto seria suficiente para uma jornada. Feliz, Sirius escreveu "Emperium", convicto de que teria acertado a questão. E assim se seguiu por toda a prova, quando finalmente o examinador, já fatigado por ter de ficar sentado e vigiando os alunos, disse :

- Acabou o tempo pessoal ! Vou passar recolhendo. – Disse o examinador já se levantando e pegando as primeiras provas – Assim que eu terminar vão lá para fora, para podermos começar a segunda etapa da prova.

Tão quieto quanto Sirius começara a prova, ele terminou. Pensou em todas as questões que tinha respondido com toda a certeza e daquelas que ele deixou em branco por ter ficado em dúvida entre algumas respostas.

"Fiz o que pude" – Pensou.

Saindo da sala, foi diretamente ao local onde se encontravam os alvos, num total de cinco, já desgastados pelo tempo e montados sobre tripés para dar mais sustentação e estabilidade. Viu que fazia um agradável dia de sol, com algumas nuvens no céu.

O examinador, que veio logo atrás dele tentou ordenar a classe.

- Vamos lá pessoal, façam uma fila em cada alvo – Disse o examinador contando quantas crianças ficariam em cada alvo.

Sirius se dirigiu para o último alvo, junto com Kerol, este falando da facilidade com que tinha feito a avaliação escrita. Sirius fingiu ter feito a prova com facilidade, comentando com seu amigo que esta estava bem fácil e que fora muito bem.

- Vamos começar a segunda etapa então – Disse o examinador – Aqui vocês vêem no chão, 20 aljavas, cada uma contendo cinco flechas. Cada um vocês irá atirar essas cinco flechas com os nossos arcos – Disse ele apontando para os arcos compostos que repousavam junto ao tripé dos alvos – E, depois de atiradas todas as flechas, vocês irão me entregar numa folha á parte, a somatória de seus pontos; vejam que os alvos estão divididos em dez seções, cada uma valendo uma quantidade diferente de pontos.

Sirius percebeu que a parte mais afastada do centro valia um ponto, a parte logo em seguida valia dois pontos, e assim por diante, até chegar no valor de dez pontos, representado por um ponto muito pequeno bem no meio do alvo.

- O obetivo de vocês é fazer uma média total igual ou superior á cinco pontos. – Disse o examinador. – E a média de vocês aqui será somada ao valor de suas provas, e dividida por dois, dando a nota final de vocês, alguma dúvida ?

A classe permaneceu em silêncio.

- Muito bem então – Disse o examinador – Podem começar !

Sirius, sendo o último de sua fila viu cada um de seus colegas atirando, e sem sombra de dúvida, eles eram melhores que ele. Ele pode ver resultados excepcionais, com vários garotos conseguindo oito, até nove pontos com uma única flecha. Então era a vez de Kerol. Ele pegou a primeira flecha e atirou. Nove pontos. Sirius vibrou pelo amigo. Mais um flecha e, cavalgando o vento, Kerol acertou no dez. As outras crianças pararam somente para ver o desempenho de Kerol. Mais uma flecha e ele acertara na marca dos oito pontos. Virando-se para Sirius e pegando as últimas duas flechas de uma vez só, ele sussurou :

- Olha só.

Colocando as duas flechas ao mesmo tempo em posição no arco, o examinador, sabendo o que ele iria fazer, tentou adverti-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Kerol, puxando a corda do arco mais forte que o normal, gritou :

- Rajada de Flechas !

Então ele soltou a corda. As flechas, rasgando o ar, acertaram na marcação de dez pontos. Seguiu-se por um júbilo dos alunos. Todos saíram correndo para cumprimentar Kerol. Sirius, ainda atordoado com a habilidade que o amigo aprendera, perguntou á ele :

- Como você fez isso, Kerol ?

- Meu pai me ensinou – Respondeu todo orgulhoso – Quando fomos caçar fumacentos, ele me ensinou isso. Disse que seria legal se eu usasse no exame.

Rapidamente os dois foram separados pela multidão dos alunos, querendo parabenizar Kerol pela ótima nota, afinal Kerol havia conseguido um nove. Sirius, motivado pelo sucesso do amigo, e se lembrando que era filho do grande Monrad, pensou que tinha alguma chance de conseguir um nota boa nessa parte do exame, mesmo sabendo que ele não se saíra muito bem nos treinos em grupo.

Estava quase chegando sua vez de atirar, pois, depois de Kerol, só havia uma aluna. Sua colega não foi muito bem, acertando uma vez na marcação dos cinco pontos, três vezes na marcação de três pontos e uma vez na marcação de quatro pontos. A garota saiu com lágrimas nos olhos, pois sabia que não havia ido bem. Sirius á consolou, dizendo que sabia que ela tinha ido bem na prova escrita e que ela não precisava se preocupar, pois ela passaria no exame. A garota, abrindo um largo sorriso, agradeceu a Sirius com um beijo na bochecha. Sirius corou.

Então finalmente era a sua vez. Sirius pegou a primeira flecha e a posicionou no arco, segurando-a firmemente. Procurou com que a ponta da flecha se alinhasse á minúscula marca de dez pontos no alvo. Soltou a corda. A flecha viajou e parou na marcação dos três pontos. Sirius se decepcionou. Sabia que seu desempenho não dependia do fato de ser filho do grande Monrad, ou de qualquer outra coisa. Preocupado, Sirius colocou a segunda flecha em posição.

-"Concentra, seu idiota !" – Pensou consigo mesmo.

E soltou a corda. A flecha parou na marcação dos oito pontos.

-" Nada mal..." – Pensou ele.

Com a terceira flecha preparada, olhou para o lado e percebeu que seu pai havia chegado, e o estava assistindo junto ao examinador. Seu pai sorriu para ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a se concentrar no alvo. Nesse exato instante, um colega de Sirius, espirrou de repente, o que o assustou, fazendo com que ele soltasse a corda do arco antes de terminar de mirar. Ironicamente, a flecha acertou a marcação dos dez pontos. Sirius podia jurar que tinha escutado um "ESSE É O MEU FILHÃO !". Preferiu ignorar o pai. Pegou a quarta flecha e a colocou no arco. Sentiu o arco gritando de tensão e soltou a corda. Sete pontos.

-"Até que estou com sorte hoje..." – Pensou meio cabisbaixo, lembrando de suas notas horríveis no passado.

Última flecha. Última puxada. Sete pontos.

Suspirou aliviado. Não fora tão ruim quanto achava que fosse.

Seu pai acenou para ele, pulando de alegria pelo desempenho do filho. Sirius foi até ele.

- Desculpe ter te decepcionado – Disse meio cabisbaixo.

- Não foi nenhuma decepção ! – Disse Monrad, agachado, olhando seu filho nos olhos. – Você fez trinta e cinco pontos ! Foi maravilhoso !.

Sirius, um pouco mais animado, voltou á fila. Quando a última flecha foi atirada, o examinador voltou a falar:

- Muito bem ! Quero que todos me entreguem uma folha com seus nomes e quantos pontos cada um fez.

E assim Sirius fez. Pegou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu : "Sirius Wingates – Trinta e Cinco Pontos". Entregou-a ao examinador, enquanto todas as outras crianças faziam o mesmo.

- Acho que peguei todas. – Comentou o examinador – Teremos um intervalo para vocês fazerem um lanche. Voltamos daqui trinta minutos com o resultado das provas e a média final de cada um de vocês ! Lembrem-se que os alunos que não obtiverem uma média final acima de cinco, serão encaminhados novamente para a guilda dos arqueiros mirins, para um curso de complementação, para nova reavaliação daqui um mês. – Completou o examinador – Classe dispensada !.

Assim que os alunos começaram a dispersar, Monrad veio ao encontro do filho.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa juntos. – Comentou.

- Claro ! – Disse o filho sorrindo.

- Trouxe seu lanche. – Disse Monrad apontando para uma trouxinha onde haviam dois sanduíches e uma maçã. – Vamos comer !

Os dois, sentados juntos debaixo da sombra de uma árvore grande que havia lá perto, comeram seus sanduíches e dividiram a maçã, como sobremesa. Depois de tirarem um cochilo, Sirius disse ao pai que precisava voltar para classe, pois devia estar atrasado.

- Vai lá, filhão ! – Disse o pai, fazendo um "vê da vitória" – Você consegue !.

Sirius correu de volta á classe. Chegou e viu uma lista fixada na lousa, com seus colegas se espremendo para enxergá-la. Se enfiando em meio á multidão de alunos, Sirius conseguiu ver a lista.

Avalição da Guilda dos Arqueiros Mirins

Nome | Nota Avaliação Escrita | Nota Exame Prático |

Kerol MoonHand | 10.0 | 9.0  
Layla Mars | 9.0 | 8.0  
Kevin Griphords | 8.0 | 8.0

Sirius não ficou surpreso por ver Kerol em primeiro lugar. Porém, se preocupando com ele mesmo, foi descendo os olhos pela lista, dobrando sua preocupação cada vez que lia um nome e via que não era o seu. Até que ele encontrou.

Sirius Wingates | 2.0 | 7.0


End file.
